Seven
by K-Shandra
Summary: in two words: GSR SMUT. No plotline
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seven (Grissom)

Genre: CSI Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine, and anyway CBS (including production and writers) won't let them do this on screen, trust me…

Timeline: Late season six.

Spoilers: Everything is game up until end season 6. Some vaguely referred to, see if you can spot them.

Rating: Strong M for adult content. (Right throughout)

Characters: Grissom and Sara.

Author notes: The muse is being a bitch, she won't do stressed Sara and I so want to continue with journey. The situation out in the fringe fandom is not helping either. I'd rather have her play with Grissom and Sara than let her loose on Peter and alt-Olivia. I'm not sure which one she'd hurt more. I was going to use this in journey. However, I couldn't find a suitable scene to attach it to (Seeing as I'm three chapters past the nesting dolls one already.)

Summary: GSR Smut, no plotline.

Story word count: 1 637

*¨*•ƸϊƷ•*¨*

Somewhere he'd read that on average sexual intercourse lasts seven minutes. Where he can't remember, it must've been in some magazine. But tonight he swore to himself he would last longer. Okay so he cheated, he jerked off before she came over. What else could he do? Sara could walk into a room and his body would be at attention within seconds, and that had only become worse since they'd started making love. Since his body had gained the knowledge of what it was like to sink into her. Now it just instinctively gravitated towards her, even more so than in the past.

This was their first night off together, since they'd started making love. He'd planned to seduce her so completely, had planned it so carefully. However what he'd planned and what had happened, was as opposing as chalk was from cheese. He'd planned to do it slowly… but the minute the door had closed behind her and he'd locked it, he'd had her pinned against the wall. Forget the wooing he wanted her, all of her. Her surprise was quickly replaced by hot passion as his hands ran over her body. He'd stripped her on the way to his bedroom then tenderly laid her down on the bed. Then proceeded to made love to her skin, with his hands, mouth, body until she begged him to take her.

That was where he was now, deep within her depths. She was narrow, hot, wet and she fit him like a glove… Almost too good, can sex be too good? He pondered on it for a moment. Oh yes, sex with Sara could drive him out of his mind. The taste of her – the scent of her - the feel of her. They may not have been making love for all that long, but they've been intimate for years. He loved her mind, loved being around her. Had dreamed of being inside her, moving there… where he was now.

For years he'd been making love to her mind, kept her close with his words. Done what he'd needed to, to keep her from leaving him. It had been cruel, but he'd felt it validated. Lately they'd become so intimate that sex was just the cherry on top. It enhanced their relationship it didn't define it. That definition lay with the time she'd touched him with something more than partnerly concern, when her touch had been meant as comfort, showed her concern for him. She'd always been his, on a purely professional and scientific level. She'd been his CSI. The others were allowed to interact with her, but he decided with whom she'd work.

There'd always been love and adoration for her. Her quirky ways had always brought a smile to his face. Her temper - could shock and stun him, speechless at times. He'd never questioned the pull he'd felt for her, he'd only ever refused to give into it. Until the day he'd realized that it was the only thing missing from their relationship, that she'd become such a part of his life that he no longer saw them as two independent people, but as a pair.

Now there was lust, red-hot lust. And a blinding need to take her, as often as his love starved body could handle it. They'd done this maybe six times now. Each time was never long enough. He could never give her enough - feel her enough. They'd been blinding urgent, wondrously sensual, but never enough. She'd shivered, moaned even cried with the force of her climax. He'd gathered her up in his arms afterwards, holding her as she drifted to sleep. Still it wasn't enough.

Looking down at her, her hair strewn over the pillow, gasping as he pushed home inside her. There was nothing more breathtaking than Sara under him, whilst he loved her. There in her depths, when she tightens and convulses around him, when her body pulls him deeper into her… That's when he's at his weakest, when he needs her most. That's when he knows how much he loves her. It's there in her depths that he becomes a whole person.

When he'd sunk into her, he'd marveled at the feel of her around him. Again cursing himself for denying them this for so many years. She was so warm, so loving, so completely his. He'd sunk into her slowly, rocking, he was going to make it last. Tonight he was going to fill her to the brim, make her scream his name.

This was followed by steady thrusts as he kissed her lips stealing the moans from her mouth. Knowing that if he could, he'd stay there forever. There where she kept him safe.

Then he felt her stiffen, and started slowing down

'No my dear, not yet, I'm not done.'

He felt her fingertips bite into his back as she tried to encourage him to speed up. Slowing his breathing he put to practice those techniques he had learnt from the Kama Sutra.

'Shh Sara it will be good, I want more of you, so much more.'

Then he was rocking again, kissing her with abandon needing her taste, keeping her body humming, feeding her passion. Hearing her moans of how good it felt. He fought the need to speed up. Knowing that she was close, knowing that she wanted to let go, but he persisted. He needed more.

Slowly drawing up her legs, bringing them to lie over his arms, he placed his palms on the mattress, leveraging himself up. He slowly pulls from her and then sinks back deeply. Whilst looking down at her, her body braced against his. He knew that if someone had to take a photo of them, like this, they wouldn't be able to recognize themselves. Slowing the pace some more he pushes into her deeply, her hands had slipped to his hips gripping them as he sank home. Their bodies glistened with perspiration, the heat between them intense.

Finding his knees he lifts her to him allowing her thighs to drift past his, pulling back slowly he drove forward, hard, fast, burying himself. His hands pulling on her hips as he moved forward, his body slapping into hers. He chances a glance down, wanting to see them come together.

'Sara, look at us.' Grissom groaned between thrusts.

_Oh god Sara, oh Jesus! Look at you, your stunning body how it just swallows me, the heat of you, the feel of you when I'm inside you, so deep inside… I yearn to be inside you like this… What do you feel when I move in you like this, is it as mind blisteringly good for you, do you like me want it to go on forever… Oh god I'm inside you, just look at it. Can you feel it. Oh God the sensations as you swallow me, look at how your body consumes mine, your wonderfully sensuous body how it accepts this old and weary body of mine, and gives it meaning, life, love…_

Slowly he pulled out again before driving home hard. He heard her breath catch every time he hit home. Controlling his breathing he slammed into her whilst slowly drawing back, his hands moved over her abdomen worshipping her skin before gently brushing over her sex. She was sensitive, her body yearning for release. His thrusts had been met by surprise, then encouragement. She'd looked at them, after which she'd closed her eyes as he traced her body with his hands. Her hands moved from his body, her intent clear to him. Just then he caught her wrists and laced his fingers with hers. Before maneuvering them, so that he lay flush with her again. Pinning her hands to the mattress, next to her head. He picked up the pace slightly. Once again driving more steadily into her, knowing she was ready for him, that she was close again. He had felt the tingle in his spine as his climax started building.

Her eyes were glazed as they met his, this is what he'd seen that time he'd held her wrists, her surrender to him as he possessed her. Letting go of her hands he traced his fingers down her arms, felt her feet dig into his calves, he was so unbelievably close, fighting his release. Slipping his arms under her, his hands resting on her shoulders bearing his weight on his forearms, allowing for him to hold her close without crushing her. He started arching into her, his thrusts determined as he rocked her body when they connected. His head buried in her neck as he relaxed his back then curved again, his pelvic actions grinding against hers. With every thrust that hit home he chanted her name. He felt her body flutter around his, heard the low keening that marked the start of her climax. He moved his head capturing her one nipple, drawing it into his mouth and sucking it hard as he pushed in deeper, once again rocking against her.

The raw sound of her orgasm ripped through him as she screamed his name. His mouth released her as his body started vibrating, his thrusts becoming erratic as her body pulled at him, encouraging him to let go. His back arched, drawing his chin into his chest he growled her name, gripping her hip with his hand as his body released into her. His was no longer driving but bucking into her, as his climax seemed to go on and on. Pulling out he rested his head on her chest as his spent body dropped to the bed. He felt her fingers thread into his hair as his arms closed round her momentarily, turning his head to kiss her abdomen before settling down to catch his breath.

She'll be the death of him still.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Seven (Sara)

Genre: CSI Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine, and anyway CBS (including production and writers) won't let them do this on screen, trust me…

Timeline: Late season six.

Spoilers: Everything is game up until end season 6. Some vaguely referred to, see if you can spot them.

Rating: Strong M for adult content. (Right throughout)

Characters: Grissom and Sara.

Author notes: I tried to do a stream of conscious thing here. But not first person, I know sounds weird. What can I say I'm playing, trying something new.

Summary: Sara's take on seven.

Story word count: 1 452

*¨*•ƸϊƷ•*¨*

Seven, if ever she thought there was a magical number it was seven. Seven long years she spent yearning for him. Seven the number of times they had done this, well this being the seventh time. Seven the number of days having passed, since they started doing this. The most magical seven days of her life, and this looked set to be the most awe inspiring one of them all_. _

_Oh god where'd he learn to do that… on second thoughts I don't want to know, I'd have to thank her, kill her then._

Sara groaned as Gil hit home again, pushing against her. For what in her books has been the longest most intense sexual experience of her life. Forget the emotional who-ha, he was giving it to her and, giving it good. The foreplay alone had been a seven-course meal, capable of satisfying her several times over. That on its own had driven her nearly insane. He'd pushed her right to the edge then backed off, right off. Leaving her a little higher, a little more throbbing than the time before. Sara was convinced that the things he could do with his tongue was illegal. She'd begged him to let her come. The need had grown stronger, more desperate with every teasing. Until she thought she couldn't handle it anymore, that she'd go insane if he didn't finish what he started.

Sex with Gilbert… Where could she start? There was just no way of describing it. She was glad that she'd waited, had allowed for him to work through all his uncertainties. Because once with him would never have been enough. She has no idea why she at some stage had thought that it would have been. Maybe because back then she hadn't known what it felt like when he was over her, inside her, around her, possessing her. She hadn't even dared to hope that he'd in any way be interested in her as more than a friend or work-collogue, after having told him about her past. They'd looked out for each other since then. She'd even for a time considered that their friendship had grown to the same level as that of Catharine's with him. Until that case, a week ago, God had it only been a week. Her body had been humming in this constant state arousal for a week already. He only had to look at her at the end of shift and she'd be mush, ready to follow him to the nearest suitable venue.

That's what she liked about Gilbert, unlike other men she'd been with, he would hold back until they were in private, only to then let go. God and could he let go, she had been struck by his passion, consumed by it. Never again would she think him incapable of feeling. Gil felt things deeply, passionately. She'd since then understood why he so rarely allowed someone in. Because when he did - it was for life. It was also not a decision he took lightly.

He'd made love to her so thoroughly. Hung onto her so possessively. Holding her close to him once they were done. Always touching, stroking, kissing her. It was almost as if he was unwilling to let her go, not that she wanted to go anywhere.

She remembered arriving, she remembered his smile and the brightness of his eyes as she stepped past him, she remembered the door closing and locking. After that it was all a haze, she couldn't even remember if she'd even put her backpack down. He'd pushed her up against the wall, shocking her at first. The heat of his gaze left her in no doubt. She'd wondered for a moment if Greg hadn't put something in their coffee again. Because if he had… he was welcome to do it again, if this was the result she got. Amorous Gilbert she could handle any day. But then, Greg usually warned her if he was pulling a prank on the others.

Perspiration covered their bodies, again she gasped for air as he pushed into her. The hard length of him buried deep within her depths, the feel of him there, overwhelming. Her hands at various stages either clutching him or the sheets, as the sensations his movements caused coursed over her body. Her vocal cords hoarse from all the groaning, her body wound tight. He'd long since driven any rational thought from her mind as his body had wielded its spell over her. And she had given herself up to it, completely. Sex with Gilbert… God could she want for anything more.

All the air had left her lungs in a whoosh when he entered her, not fast and needy as she'd thought he would. Carefully, making sure he didn't push her over. He rocked her so slowly after she'd clamped her legs around his hips. Clinging to him with need. She wanted rough, hard, piercing, pain-edged pleasure... She wanted her release from the high he'd pushed her to.

Finally he started thrusting into her, but it was too late his rocking had caused the need to subside. His kisses were hot passionate causing her body to rebuild its pleasure. Until her body once again ached for release. _My head is spinning I can't breathe, I never knew it could come up this fast, never… not like this, I don't believe it... your driving me out of my mind. It feels great, I love it, more, right there, oh there, I need it there... _Sara's body stiffened, hoping that this time he would let her fall. _God no, Gilbert! Don't slow down! _

'More, I need more, I'm there, so close.' Sara groaned whilst gripping his back, begging him for more.

What do you mean no, not yet, I want to scream my head off, let me come, what do you mean you're not done…

_Oh god no, not rocking, your going to cause it to settle down, to a simmer. I want to come now, let me come. It will be good if I come now. You want more, you can have all you want, but let me come. I need more… don't you dare slow down… _

_What are you doing with my legs? Where are you going, come back here! Oh god, on second thoughts, do that rather, where's your ass I'll help you, God that's good, no don't pull away don't you dare pull out I swear I'll kill you. Oh god, hard, now your forgiven, bring it on. _

_What? Look at us… Jesus Gilbert! Look at the size of you, how my body just takes it in. You're magnificent, Oh God! Do you have any idea what you do to me? _

_Oh yes! More, need more, so close now. I want to… let go of my hands. What are you doing… Oh yes! More, faster, Oh God Gilbert I'm dying, losing consciousness, I can't take much more… I'm going to come, so close, come here I want to cling, need to hold you. Please let me come this time, I really need to let go now. God your eyes they're glazed with passion, you're there, let go. _

Her feet dug into his calves as the sensations built, she felt his arms move under her back, his hands resting on her shoulders as his head lowered, resting on her shoulder. His body arched driving into her again, Sara dropped her hands gripping his ass, her head falling back as his body pushed into her. The tingling started low in her belly, her body bracing against his as her back arched off the bed. Gasping for air her hands dropped clutching the sheets, her body arching against him, just then he moved, his lips fastening onto her breast sucking hard. This was a man who'd do anything to please her, anything. Her head thrashed on the pillow, her hands clenched the sheets...

'_Uh GOD GILDERT, don't stop, please don't ever stop.' _Was ripped from her throat as he tipped her over. Her body trembling as intense, almost pain-edged-pleasurable sensations started running over it. 

His rocking, bucking prolonging the waves that crashed over her. His orgasm lost to her. She heard him groaning name, felt his body shudder over hers. Then he slipped out of her, laying his head on her chest as his body collapsed partially over hers.

Slowly she lifted her hands to run her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes as the last of the sensations flittered over her body. His arms closing slightly and the kiss on her abdomen conveyed his love. As both tried to catch their breath.

He'd definitely been worth the wait.


End file.
